


Viva Las Vegas

by dotchan



Series: Fills for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme [13]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: What can I say, I have an inordinate amount of fun imagining shared universes like this.Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme in 2008.





	

> **Title:** Viva Las Vegas  
>  **Request:** Crime Scene Investigators/Phoenix Wright crossover.  
>  Warnings: None.  
>  **Original Link:** <http://teagueful.livejournal.com/35657.html?thread=10499913#t10499913>

* * *

Ema started it.

She heard of the Forensics Investigators Convention and begged Edgeworth nonstop to help her get there. When he refused, she pointed out that if she wanted to be technical about it, he still owed her for almost putting Lana in prison. When Edgeworth tried to object that it was not his fault, all she did in response was pop a Snackoo in her mouth, grin, and say:=: "SL-9."

Gumshoe couldn't be talked out of going along because somebody had to protect Mr. Edgeworth, sir, and even though Mr. Edgeworth considered him a screwup and was always docking his pay, sir, it wasn't like the police department could spare someone else at the moment, sir, and so on and so forth until Mr. Edgeworth caved and agreed to this, if for no other reason than to stop Gumshoe from rambling on forever.

Wright—Edgeworth had a sneaking suspicion Wright wasn't as unlucky has he claimed to be—somehow appeared with complimentary tickets to Vegas plus full room and board, and chose as his three other companions the two Fey cousins and Larry. When Edgeworth snarked at Wright, wondering out loud who he slept with to get such a deal, Wright just chuckled.

And of course once Franziska heard about this, she insisted that she chaperon the group to make sure no foolishness took place. They were, after all, supposed to be the epitome of perfection.

Edgeworth stepped into the plane and tried to pretend this was not a complete disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

Grissom was about to ask Greg if he had a long lost sister when Greg let out one of his patented fanboy squeals. "Oh my God, Grissom, that's _Miles Edgeworth_!"

Grissom blinked. "Who?" Except instead of launching into one of his usual rambling explanations, Greg had already crossed the room, and he found himself facing the gushing young lady who had all but assaulted him and demanded his autograph. He couldn't get one word in edgewise as the young lady went on and on about how much she admired his work and how he was his inspiration, peppered in with little mini-speeches about the Power of Science (Grissom could almost hear the capitalization in the way she spoke about it).

It was at this time that his phone rang, and he managed to silence her by holding up one finger to answer it.

"Hey, Gris?" Even with his hearing restored, it was difficult to make out Nick's voice above the din on the other side of the line.

"What is it?"

"You see a guy with spiky hair and a blue suit from where you are? Or maybe a tall, frilly dude wearing pink?"

Grissom scanned the room. "As a matter of fact, Greg is fawning over the 'tall, frilly dude' as we speak. Why?"

"Great! See, there's these two girls with me, they must have gotten separated from their group but their cell phone has terrible reception─"

Grissom sighed. Why was it that everybody on his team had the penchant for information dumping? "Spare me the explanations, Nick. You know where I am?"

"Yeah. I'll be right over."

* * *

Nick Stokes flipped his phone closed and grinned at the two girls.  "See? Easy as pie."

The younger one hugged him. "Thanks, Other Mr. Nick!"

The older one hesitated, and in the end settled for a polite bow. "Yeah, now we just have to find our Nick somehow." She peered around, biting her lip. "He's got a terrible sense of direction."

"Let's get you two back to your friends first," Nick suggested. "Stay close to me, all right?"

"No problem, Other Mr. Nick!"

* * *

"Lost your group?"

Phoenix swore his feet left the ground as he jumped. He grinned at the (quite attractive, he had to admit) woman who addressed him. "I look that obvious, huh?"

She flicked him a half-lidded smile and Phoenix's heart twinged a little when he saw an echo of Mia in that look. "Sweetie, you may as well have a giant neon sign flashing over your head that reads 'tourist' in large, capital letters." And in the space of her step she had taken him by the hand. "Now, do you remember where you came in at all, or would you like me to walk you to the information booth and make an announcement for you?"

* * *

One set of mutual introductions later, just about everyone was chatting as if they were old friends (in Brass' case, this was true in the literal sense─he and the detective from Los Angeles were catching up with each other over some light beer). Grissom, for his part, just stood to the side and let the more outgoing members of his team go at it.

Edgeworth, too, elected to watch them talk, and Grissom had a feeling the other man felt just as out of place. "I must apologize," the magenta-clad prosecutor began.

Grissom shook his head. "No, it's fine. I take it this kind of thing happens a lot to your group, too."

"Mm." A pause, and then: "I am looking to reopen some of my old cases. I could use your expertise."

Grissom raised an eyebrow when he saw Edgeworth's gaze drop, but he made no comment about it. "I don't think your people would like that. We're not a Federal lab, and we wouldn't have any kind of jurisdiction unless the criminal originated from Las Vegas and committed crimes here first."

"I would bring you in as a third-party consultant, of course." Edgeworth's fists clenched. " _Please._ If I do not speak for these people, I fear that no one will."

Grissom mulled this over for a moment before handing Edgeworth his card. "Call me when you get back home. I'll see what I can do."

Edgeworth accepted with a nod. "Thank you."

* * *

Bonus Feature:

"It's Lieutenant Dan!" Pearl tugged on Phoenix's sleeve so hard she almost pulled a button off. "Look, look, Mr. Nick!"

"Ah, no, Pearls, Lieutenant Dan is a character in a movie played by an actor. This man is a detective, like Mr. Gumshoe."

Pearl tilted her head, not quite convinced. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Maya watched Alexx work, her eyes glittering in rapt attention. "So do they really talk to you?" She wondered.

"In a way, yes." Alexx pointed out some scuff marks on the body's knuckles. "See these wounds? They tell me this young man tried to fight back before he was taken down." She checked the fingers and found some material trapped under the nails. "And he got a piece of whoever he was tangling with, too."

"Ooh," Maya breathed. "That's almost as cool as─" She was about to say 'channeling', but trailed off as she saw Phoenix making frantic 'ixnay' signs at her. "─almost as cool as what Nick does!" She amended.

Meanwhile, Horatio found himself humoring the younger Fey sister by removing his glasses and putting them back on.

"Again! Again!" She cheered, clapping her hands.

"Uh, H, shouldn't we get them back to the lab and take their statements?" Delko wondered.

"Do you see anybody who's not done gathering evidence?"

"—you?" Delko raised his hands in a defensive gesture when Horatio leveled a glare at him. "I'll get back to work."

"You do that, Eric, you do that."

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress' Notes:_  
...and I ran out of steam. Sorry.


End file.
